Chakra
.]] '''Chakra' (チャクラ, Chakura), also known as Mantra, is a recurring ability from the Final Fantasy series, and is normally associated with the Monk class. It typically restores HP and status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ursula has access to the Chakra command. It restores some HP and status ailments. Final Fantasy V Chakra is a Level 3 ability for the Monk class. It is a command ability, that restores some HP and removes Poison and Blind. Final Fantasy VI Chakra, originally translated as Mantra, is one of Sabin's Blitz techniques, which heals every party member bar Sabin himself for an amount equal to Sabin's max HP divided by the number of party members minus 1, and heals from Dark, Poison, Silence, and Seizure. Sabin learns Charka on level 23. Final Fantasy IX Amarant can use Chakra at the cost of 4 MP to recover a small amount of HP and MP. Its effect can be doubled with the support ability Power Up. During Trance Chakra recovers HP and MP of all allies. It takes 30 AP to master and can be learned from the Cat's Claws and Leather Plate. The formula for the restoration of HP and MP is as follows. : HP Restored = * Target's Max HP) / 100[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 ''Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide by Rebirth Flame] : MP Restored = * Target's Max HP) / 100 ''Final Fantasy XI In ''Final Fantasy XI, Chakra and Mantra are distinctly different abilities for the Monk. Chakra is learned at Level 35. The ability can be used once every 5 minutes. When activated it will instantly heal a Monk for twice his vitality in HP. The Vitality score used is the modified amount after gear, food, songs, etc. Chakra can also remove negative status ailments such as Poison, Paralysis, Blindness, and sometimes some other effects. Chakra can pretty reliably remove up to three of those effects, though Paralysis may effect the Monk's ability to actually use Chakra. Mantra is gained upon reaching 75 and spending the requisite number of Merit Points. Mantra increases all party member's HP by 4%, 8%, or 12% depending on the level of Mantra merit the Monk has. It can be used once every 10 minutes and the duration of the HP increase is 3 minutes. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Chakra is a skill learned by enemy Monks. It restores HP and returns any lowered stats to normal. Final Fantasy Tactics Chakra is a Monk ability that heals HP and MP of the monk himself and any allies or enemies in the squares immediately adjacent to his position so long as they are on level ground relative to the monk. It is learned for 350 JP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Chakra is a White Monk ability that heals the HP and status of the unit. This ability is taught by Cat Claws equipment and needs 200 AP to master. It is somewhat more effective than the Soldier and Warrior's First Aid. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Chakra is again a White Monk ability, learned for 200 AP from the Cat Claws. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Gallery Category:Command Abilities